


Out of a Curve（中文翻译）

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chemistry sucks, First Meetings, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, This is a waffle love story, Waffles are srs bsns, no really
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 他们不太算得上炮友，因为他们不是朋友，不完全是。





	Out of a Curve（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of a Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329838) by [mrasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrasaki/pseuds/mrasaki). 

> *注：曲线给分：将学生的实际分数开平方x10得到最终分数，例如60分曲线式给分后变为77分，然而实际分数100分的话曲线与否都一样。  
文章前半部分beta感谢诗人和琴音，后半部分无beta，如果有bug欢迎指出:)

Out of a curve(中文翻译）  
Relationship:  
James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu  
Characters:  
James T. Kirk, Hikaru Sulu, Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura  
Additional Tags:  
First Meetings（首次见面）Humor（幽默）Friendship（友谊）Romance（浪漫）Chemistry sucks（化学课糟透了）no really（也不完全是）Waffles are srs bsns（华夫饼是最好的）This is a waffle love story（这是一个“华而不实”的爱情故事）  
Summary: It settles into something not quite like friends with benefits, because they're not friends, not exactly.   
他们不太算得上炮友，因为他们不是朋友，不完全是。  
  
*注：曲线给分：将学生的实际分数开平方x10得到最终分数，例如60分曲线式给分后变为77分，然而实际分数100分的话曲线与否都一样。  
  
一般来说，自助餐厅的东西吃起来都非常糟糕。这里供应的都是煮过头的通心粉，软塌塌的沙拉，成堆的迷之肉类——因此大多数星际学院的学员都选择在城里吃饭。旧金山是一个美食天堂，人们总能买得起一些吃的，只是随着人们选择去吃的地方不同，丰俭由人。但是Jim是一名拥有奖学金的学生，而“奖学金”通常意味着“比叫花子高一级”，他更喜欢把自己不那么富裕的每月奖学金留到折扣星期四，花在市中心他最喜欢的小酒馆里——于是食堂和无限餐卡就成了他永恒的选择。  
  
如果你在食物搭配方面富有创意，并且不是特别在乎你的味蕾和动脉的状况的话，其实这也没那么糟糕。如果那个死板的食堂厨子把什么做对了的话（他显然讨厌所有事情和所有人，尤其是Jim）做得对的话——那就是“塔可星期二”（Jim了解到在这个奇异的国度里，每一天都有一个可爱的昵称）  
“塔可星期二”这个昵称既过时又不精确。自助餐厅提供的远不止各种形状、各种大小和馅料的湿漉漉的墨西哥玉米卷，还有还有其它五花八门的东西：一点中国菜，一点印度菜，一些德式香肠，很多瓦肯菜，还有一些以“多元文化政策”的名义出现的，产自克林贡的蠕动食物。除了那些打赌的新生，每个人都对那玩意避之不及。还有，哦，华夫饼台。烘烤后的华夫饼香气四溢，蓬松完美，配上彩虹般的配料：草莓酱，樱桃馅，种类齐全的糖浆，鲜奶油，巧克力酱。Jim全部都想要：比如米花酥饼，或者更确切地说，草莓、樱桃、蓝莓、以及所有物理定律允许的，可以放在直径6英寸的华夫饼上的东西。  
  
“这真恶心，”Bones说。“这些糖分足以杀死一头麋鹿。”他同时抱怨道。  
“你要感谢你的新陈代谢。等你到了我这个年龄，它们都会长在你屁股上。”Bones告诫他。  
  
Bones根本不懂得欣赏美食。  
  
“如果你再把那个盘子里的东西拿光，我就一拳打在你的肾上，”另一个声音从Jim的左肩后面警告道。Jim已经习惯于在脑内屏蔽掉Bones甜美的抱怨声，并且点头微笑着回答“是的，Bones。我真的很感谢你，Bones”，因此这个从Bones附近传来的意想不到的声音差点害得Jim把勺子掉到地上。  
幸好他没有。  
因为当Jim往后瞥的时候，一个陌生的家伙也在瞪着他。Bones已经带着他精心制作、营养均衡的沙拉去了别的座位，可能是为了就甜品吧的糖分含量跟护士长发表长篇大论。Jim由衷地祝福他那爱发牢骚，爱健康的心脏。而这陌生的家伙则悄无声地占据了Jim身后本该属于Bones的位置。他正盯着Jim手中的勺子，而勺子下方是盘里最后的三勺草莓酱。  
他黑色的眼睛又回到了Jim身上。“每个星期，”他刻意放慢语速说道，“每个星期你都会出现在这里，把它们从华夫饼吧里全部挖走。还有其他的配料，每个星期。”  
Jim立刻松开勺子，好像它红得发烫一样：“好吧……抱歉？我不知道这是件生死攸关的事。”  
“这是先到先拿服务，而不是‘先到全拿’服务，混蛋。”  
“好的，你，你看，这样，剩下的都给你，好吗？”Jim慢慢地后退，远离那个华夫饼疯子。华夫饼疯子的盘子里也堆满了华夫饼和糖浆，但Jim认为在这个时候指出来不太明智。自从Jim成为河滨市最坏的男孩以来，他学会了很多——首要一点，在周围有疯子的时候闭上嘴。因为当你的医生是Bones的时候，打架就失去了原本的味道。  
Jim每向后退一步，空气中的紧张气氛就缓和一点。当Jim退出五步，靠在汽水贩卖机上的时候，那家伙几乎是面带微笑，甚至算得上友好。他挖走了最后一份水果，几乎是友好地朝Jim点了点头，然后消失在用餐区。  
Jim伸长脖子，犹犹豫豫地盯着那家伙，直到那个穿红衣服的瘦削身影消失在拐角处。  
Bones又出现在Jim身边，他说：“所以你遇到了另一个华夫饼魔鬼。”而Jim紧张得又跳了起来。他的盘子“当啷”地一声响，盘中的华夫饼歪向一边，差点要滑下来。  
“‘另一个’是什么意思？”Jim反问。  
Bones看了他一眼继续说：“你们差点为了那些该死的华夫饼厮打起来。我认为你们是灵魂伴侣。”  
“我觉得他绝对是疯了。”  
“他吓到你了，对不对？”  
“闭嘴，”Jim喃喃自语，同时闷闷不乐地在装草莓酱的托盘里刮着。托盘里只剩下一颗草莓，它粘在一团果酱里面，看起来很孤独。  
“我想我爱上他了。”Bones对Jim说，同时露齿而笑。  
“闭嘴！吃你那愚蠢的沙拉去。”  
  
  
  
从那时起他几乎不断地见到“华夫精神病患者”：Jim不仅仅能在食堂见到他，还有校园里，镇子上。他看到那人步行去上课，也看到他在图书馆里学习。那人在码头轻松地慢跑，两只耳朵里塞着耳机，学院的灰色运动服衬托出他身体上修长而富有运动感的线条。  
北湾一侧的教育学院只有大约一平方英里大小，海湾对面旧金山要塞(Presidio)里的行政区也只有大约两平方英里。旧金山本身则更大些，像从杯子里溢出的饮料一样向四面八方蔓延过整个半岛。这座城市让人觉得像座小镇，却又有着大城市的人口。尽管如此，Jim还是开始到处看到这个家伙。  
才不是说Jim在找他。  
但是“华夫精神病患者”是与众不同的。他身材高大，有一头乱蓬蓬的黑发，一双黑色的眼睛，还有一种冷静的自信。他的嘴总是微微翘起，好像在讲世界上最大的私人笑话。Jim很难忽视他。  
第一次， Jim没注意到他看上去也非常养眼。第二次他没有错过这点。  
通常情况下Jim会被这种人激起好奇心，开始他喜欢的被称为“游戏”的部分（Bones称它为交配之舞）。只不过这一次， Jim的梦想是把“华夫精神病患者”从那件勾勒出他那宽肩窄臀的线条，让他如同一团危险的银色火焰般的红色粘纤学院制服里剥出来，最后把这个家伙的脸压在一个装满华夫饼的盘子里面，让他尖叫Jim Kirk的名字——绝对不是以一种性感的方式。  
Bones说Jim很古怪，他错了。Jim才不“古怪”，真正陡然变得古怪的是，他终于意识到自己已经深陷其中。  
他们每个塔克星期二都会玩一个游戏，叫做“看谁先到”。华夫精神病患者肯定在食堂附近上课，肯定是这样的。因为十有八九当Jim气喘吁吁、汗流浃背地跑过校园，到达食堂的时候，华夫精神病患者都已经得手脱逃了。  
“找出少了什么”，是这个游戏的下一步。这家伙非常狡猾，没有什么比一个空得见底，只剩下几滴果冻的餐盘更让人感受到嘲讽。多半时候，当Jim去挤枫糖浆罐，那玩意都会奄奄一息地吐出几口糖浆，跟着发出那种只有空罐子才会发出的气声。  
当Jim疯狂地抓着那个糖浆罐挤个不停的时候，食堂厨师伯伦中士只会冰冷地上下扫视。向她请求续餐是没用的，也许Jim好好乞求她的话有一天她会续餐，但是Jim还没有绝望到那个地步。  
还没。  
好吧，Jim知道这种愤怒和仇视很愚蠢，因为Bones总是告诉他这是不成熟的表现。这的确又蠢又幼稚，但是这也激起了Jim的好胜心，同时也让他气到发疯。  
“你还在跟着那个家伙？”Bones在某天口齿不清地问。那是四月的一个星期六的早晨，他们在内河码头的渡轮大楼里喝咖啡。这一天的天空是早春脆弱的蓝色，阳光仍然若隐若无地穿透薄雾，像是还没想好今天的天气该冷些还是热些。倒不是说加利福尼亚州真有寒冷这回事——对于来自中西部的Jim来说，任何不是冰、雨夹雪、雪、让鼻涕从鼻尖滴下冻成冰柱的东西都不算“寒冷”。  
“不！”Jim咆哮着，眼睛盯着那个穿着学院的红制服、在农贸市场大群的购物者里穿行的家伙，“他是谁？”Jim咬牙切齿地说，多半都是他的自言自语。  
“如果你知道了你会跟踪他吗？或者用华夫饼勒死他？”  
“这一点都不好笑。”Jim呻吟着说，“你觉得自己很风趣，但其实你一点也不。”  
Bones终于开始可怜Jim：“他的名字是Sulu。天文科学专业。现在你欠我一个人情——算了，改成三个吧。我有没有说过这整件事情真他妈的愚蠢？”  
“Sulu。”Jim把名字放在舌尖，来回念叨着这个名字：“Sulu Sulu Sulu Sulu”他觉得华夫精神病患者听起来更上口，“你怎么——”  
“他来过诊所，”Bones看了Jim一眼，“我只能告诉你这么多，别再问了，因为我可能因此丢掉工作。然后我发誓，我会在我失业的日子里确保你那个小小的华夫饼爱情故事是所有你需要头疼的问题里最微不足道的那一个。”  
“爱情故事个屁，你——到底，跟他在一起的那个是不是Uhura？”Jim打断了Bones的话，注意到另一个身材苗条的人正在兴致勃勃地和Sulu说话。  
“嗯哼，还没放弃她哈？”  
“不，我……”  
“祝你好运，我很确定Sulu才是更好的人选。”Bones咕哝着说。  
这句话刺激到Jim了：“什么？”  
“和她相比，”Bones解释到，“Sulu是天文科学专业的，对吧？专修外星植物学和物理学方向。他是那种争强好胜的类型，就像我认识的某个人。他很聪明，有点古怪，但是真的非常聪明。”  
“Bones，”Jim慢吞吞地说，选择无视他的语气中不那么含蓄的羞辱，“你看起来确实很了解他。”  
“你瞧，”Bones说着，舒舒服服地坐在长椅上，拿起做早餐的玛芬蛋糕，“我不能告诉你我是怎么认识他的，记得吗？他人很好，而且不容易被吓到，”他对着自己的盘子皱眉，好像这让他很不安似的，“忘了他吧。顺便，你过得怎么样？”  
“好多了。下个学期学院不会再让我修这些白痴的预备课程。” Jim扭着咖啡杯上的纸杯套，怒气冲冲地皱着眉毛。至少他希望学院会这么做。他的成绩很好，所以最近老师们不再那么轻易对他皱眉、摇头，有时他们甚至还会对Jim微笑。  
Jim没有提到他的同学们有时看他的眼神：好像Jim是一只特别有趣的草履虫，而且刚刚才伸腿跳上岸来。不是每个人都必须有高中学历才能拿到学院奖，比如那些该死的精英混蛋，而Jim会证明给他们看。“我和Pike说过，我将在三年内毕业，而且我拼了命也会做到。”  
“那是因为你是个白痴。”Bones说，不过他不是这个意思，这次不是。  
  
  
塔克星期二仍在继续，就像场季度比赛。  
Jim有次设法提前30分钟离开了教室，特地跑去要光了所有的巧克力酱，同时忽略了Bones“巧克力汤配华夫饼”的讽刺评论，只为了看到Sulu拉下脸来。  
这一点也不像他想象中的那么有趣。即使对Jim来说那些巧克力也有些太多了，厨师中士又在瞪他。  
“太幼稚了。” Bones一边说一边用炸面包丁蘸Jim碗里的巧克力酱，就像蘸芝士火锅一样。  
“但他已经这样对我很多次了！”Jim抗议道。下一周时，他强行了无视中士和其他学生盯着他端着两个超载的盘子四处走动时谴责的目光，就为了给Sulu单独装满一盘。这让他觉得够糟的了。当Jim给Sulu准备专属的额外蓝莓，小心翼翼地在华夫饼上最后加一团生奶油的时候，他的背后传来有人清嗓子的声音：“这太令人尴尬了。”  
“哦，你可不知道，”Jim回答道，又往盘子里加了一大把巧克力屑。“他们只要在吧台上多摆点食物就能避免这一切，但是你知道这些配料有多便宜，而且Pollan厨师讨厌我，所以——”他一边抬头一边取了双份——那是他见过的最直白明了的想要狠狠揍他的肾【这里取直译是为了呼应他们俩头一次见面】的表情。“不，等等，等等，你以为这是我给自己做的？我这是给你弄的。”Jim把盘子推给他。  
Sulu十分怀疑地看着盘子，好像在怀疑Jim在里面吐过口水之类的。  
然后他盯着Jim的眼睛，微笑着，随即在三十秒内Sulu从“偷我华夫饼的讨厌混蛋”变成了Jim长长的 “我想在不流血的情况下和他上床” 名单上的头号人物。  
Jim干巴巴地吞咽了一下，微笑回来，他们之间的盘子就像一份宣示和平的礼物。“所以，呃，想，你……你想找个地方坐吗？”  
Sulu看向Jim的眼神似乎在评估他的一切，包括Jim袖子上不确定的神秘物质（希望只是沙拉酱），并给出了一个“我对此见怪不怪”的耸肩，就好像他没花整整两个月的时间和Jim在食堂围绕一顿晚饭龙争虎斗一样。  
“我的名字是Sulu，”他终于说，“你可以叫我Hikaru。”  
Jim知道Sulu的名字，当然，这是他无意中从其他人的谈话和校园时事通讯中得知的，上面说Sulu在击剑和柔道社团中扮演重要的角色。Jim也知道Sulu的昵称是Roo，如果某人和Sulu的关系特别亲近就可以这样叫他。但几乎没有人可以用这个可爱的昵称叫Sulu，不止因为Sulu显而易见地讨厌它。  
知道这些事真的不算太变态。  
“我叫Jim。”他清了清嗓子说。  
Sulu又露出了那种让Jim变心的微笑，“嗯，我知道。”他说。  
  
  
与Pike和招生委员会进行了一次令人非常满意的面试之后，Jim终于从预备学员的焦油坑中爬了出来。招生委员会认为Jim已经完全准备好成为一名成熟的星联学员，Pike无可非议地沾沾自喜，离开会议室时拍了拍Jim的肩膀。  
“我早就告诉过你。”Pike的暗示让Jim感觉很好，他让这个男人带他去豪华的酒吧喝一杯。Jim非常肯定他永远支付不起那种装在水晶玻璃杯里的酒。如果他真的想重温他在爱荷华州的日子，就不要去惹恼任何人。并且他还喝到了很棒的波本威士忌，好到Bones肯定会嫉妒他。  
在那天晚上的某个瞬间，在低调、自豪和父亲般的说教中，Jim突然意识到Pike认为他自己是Jim的导师。这能说得通，因为他在Jim除了“英雄之子”这个出身以外没有任何拿得出手的成绩的情况下，推荐Jim补录进了星舰学院。所以他完全有理由对Jim的成功感到分外满足。Pike是一个很酷的人，很像Sam经常向Jim说起的、他从未认识的老爸。Pike是Jim真正喜欢且尊重的那种少数人，而Jim也希望他能尊重自己。况且，只要不是学校食堂，Jim完全不介意吃饭的地点，更别说还有人请客。  
Jim的第一学期中的必修课程很有挑战性。他拿到了最高分，并对此十分确信。他带着一种冷酷的骄傲，这种骄傲一半来自他的顽固，另一半来自他对于陌生的父亲的记忆和Pike的期望。但是到了上床时间，他觉得此时更像清晨而不是深夜。四小时后Jim醒来，感觉脑袋里塞满棉花。只有“我绝对不回河滨市”这句口头禅让他继续前进。  
好的一面是，他和Sulu一起上了一门外星化学课程。  
坏的一面是，他选择了“外星化学”。  
首先，课程中有6509种需要记忆的化学元素，以及他们的原子质量和电子结构，而这6509种只是已知的阿尔法象限元素。  
即使Jim可以在课堂上盯着Sulu耳垂下面的小痣，也不能让外星化学稍微好过一点。Jim用瓦肯诗歌和22世纪的毛利文学奖作品来奖励自己，还有他那令人振奋的战术课程，而这些甚至都不能缓解外星化学课程给他的生活带来的史诗级别的操蛋感。  
他只是在实验室里有一瞬间的注意力不集中。Jim把错误的溶液倒进了错误的烧杯中，突然间他就到了房间的另一边，卡在一个被砸碎的橱柜中间。他的头很疼，而且他还不清楚自己是怎么到那儿的。人们在实验室里跑来跑去，到处都是碎片和玻璃。一只强壮的手抓住他，把他推进紧急淋浴和洗眼站。  
此时安多利安族教授在忙来忙去，他的蓝色触角痛苦地摆动着说：“快把他带到医务室去，哦，亲爱的——”  
接着他转移到外面，有人把手放在他的手肘上。Sulu的声音传入Jim耳中：“肯定有更简单的方法逃课。”他冷嘲热讽的幽默和担忧在Jim心中发酵起来，但Jim实在说不出话。他的脸部皮肤让他非常不舒服，感觉就像他去海滩前忘记带防紫外线助推器一样——只是成百倍的难受。  
Sulu的突然靠近让他有些头晕目眩。Jim整个夏天都没有见到Sulu。  
他有点想念他了。  
或者他只是想念被激怒的感觉。  
“难道我不希望有其他方法吗？”Jim酸溜溜地回答。他的脸非常刺痛，而且视线模糊。“我的脸有多糟糕？”  
“这种混合物应该没有毒性，但是你的脸肿得很厉害。”Sulu停顿了一下继续说：“你对什么东西过敏吗？”  
“也许吧？”  
一只手扶着Jim的下巴，把他的脸前后转动，好像要看得更清楚一些，“你肯定对什么东西过敏，你现在看起来像个土豆。”  
Jim真心实意地发誓：他希望Sulu把他送到医务室后回到教室。  
但是Sulu没有。  
Jim几乎完全看不见东西了，他的眼皮因为肿胀眯在一起。他只能“感觉到”旁边坐着一个叫做Sulu的生物，而不是看到。“难道P'Trell教授没有告诉你不要把这两种溶液混在一起吗？”Sulu问道。  
“哪两种溶液？”Bones简单地向Sulu说了声“嗨。”  
Sulu告诉医生溶液的名字，Bones配合这Jim的低声咒骂，在医生最喜欢的部位刺了Jim一针。令Jim沮丧的是，他已经来医疗部上百次了，而Bones仍然用一种他从未见过的喷雾剂在他脸上涂了一层，喷雾剂很快缓解了疼痛。  
“我没有把他们混在一起，”Jim一边用手指戳着自己麻木的脸，一边低落地说：“至少我认为是这样的。”  
“好吧，至少它们造成的效果只是暂时的。”Bones嘟囔着，拍走Jim放在脸上的手指。“你还是会长得很英俊，即使你是个白痴。”  
过了一会，Sulu问：“你还好吗？”Jim意识到Bones已经离开房间，可能是去拿一个更大的喷雾器来攻击他。  
“还好。”Jim喃喃自语道。他并不好，除去这件事情本身令人尴尬，Pike肯定会知道这件事，还可能被编入《警世通言：那些作死的愚蠢学生们》中。  
“无意冒犯，但是……”Sulu似乎有些犹豫不决地说：“你确定你还好吗？你最近看起来很疲惫，有些低落。我有一阵子没有在食堂见过你了。”  
Jim笑了。一方面他有些惊讶于Sulu竟然注意到了这一点。在他们上同一门课的一个月里，Sulu几乎只是点点头表示得知他的存在，或者直接无视他。还有另一方面是因为疲倦——是的，“疲惫和低落”算是种说法。  
“我再也没有在正常吃饭时间吃过饭。”Jim咬着嘴唇承认，“我真的很讨厌外星化学。”  
“每个人都讨厌外星化学。”Sulu说。  
“是啊，但是我更讨厌它。”  
“你不是在这门课上成绩不错吗？”  
“我只是班上的第二名。”  
“这事只跟你说——老P'Trell给曲线式成绩。”  
“不是吧？”Jim努力将自己肿胀的眼睛聚焦在Sulu身上，他只能看到一个由白色、晒黑的皮肤和红色制服组成的模糊画面。“我不知道他这样给成绩。”Jim需要认真措辞他说的话，这是他第一次认真地和Sulu说话，不是在食堂里，没有拿着装满华夫饼的盘子。Sulu是他生活中的一个鬼魂，就像Kirk的生活像一部充满华夫饼和疯子的独立电影。  
当然，这个里程碑式的事件发生在最让人尴尬的场景之中：他的脸被烧伤，而且被Bones注射的东西弄成半圆形。因为他的运气就是这么糟糕。  
“就是这样。曲线式成绩是不错的决定，否则每个人都会挂科。”  
“等等，等等，不。你在期中考试中拿了100分，P'Trell在班上宣布了这一消息——你是第一名。”  
“呃，”现在轮到Sulu听上去很尴尬，“是这样的。”  
“所以P'Trell曲线给分，而你是根本不需要曲线给分的那个？（*注）”Jim不耐烦地在生物床上东张西望，想知道Bones去了哪里。“混蛋，我会是第一名，”他保证似的说，“即使这门课要了我的命。”  
“它差点就要了你的命。”一根手指温柔地抚摸过Jim弯曲的眉毛，Sulu说：“考虑到你的脸上少了一半皮肤和眉毛，请原谅我没有笑到发抖。”  
“也许你应该看好他，”Bones的声音突然从门口传来，接着他迅速穿过房间，用另一个喷雾器喷向Jim。Jim毫不抑制自己地发出一声尖叫，在药物催眠下睡去之前他听到Bones说：“我在这个白痴身上还有一些好处没有得到，不能让他剩下的皮肤被烧掉，也不能让他自杀。所以帮我个忙好吗，Hikaru？”  
去你妈的，我不需要帮助。Jim本想这样说，而实际上说出来的是：“等等，你们是朋友？”  
  
  
一周以来，Jim一直告诉女孩们他在奇怪的穿梭机事故中烧伤了脸，因为当时他不得不去营救一整个班正在训练的导盲犬。之后他回到了食堂后面的老地方。  
Sulu正在等他。他长长的腿翘在桌子上，本人正心不在焉地嚼着挤上芥末和辣酱的面包棍。他的周围整整齐齐地摆放着一堆厚厚的硬皮书——原来是Jim的家庭作业。  
在接下来的三个小时里，Sulu故意用最下流的方式吃面包棒，确保Jim一直看着他，并且指出Jim所有答案中的漏洞。更令人难以忍受的是，当Sulu看着Jim低声咒骂，用笔戳PADD的时候，他会露出近乎嘲弄的微笑。而Jim唯一的感谢方式就是在桌子底下猛踹对方的腿。  
Sulu也不甘示弱，非常用力地踹回去。然后他把脚踩在桌子下Jim的脚背上，Jim就让他这么踩着。  
那就休战吧。  
直到Jim站起来上厕所，在走过去的途中，他故意踩了Sulu的脚趾。  
Jim对此相当得意，直到一双强硬的手抓住他的肩膀，把他转过来按在玻璃门上。受到撞击的玻璃门可怜地颤抖着，Jim也举起双手架好防御姿势。一开始他感觉自己被勒住脖子，紧接着他发现Sulu的舌头伸进自己的嘴里——Sulu正在紧贴着他，包围着他，簇拥着他。Sulu尝起来像甜甜的苏打和芥末的混合物，以至于Jim都忘了要挣脱逃跑。  
卫生间并不是Jim最奇怪的做爱场所（这个“荣誉”属于女更衣室看门人的壁橱），而且Jim无论如何也不会拒绝和一个自愿发生性关系的人来一炮，尤其Jim还是想更早来一发的那个。假如Sulu没有花费那么多时间来彻底惹恼他，他们可能会更早开始。  
他们互相争执了一会，都想要占据主导地位，并且都绷紧肌肉，潮湿的呼吸和出汗的皮肤粘成一团。Jim尝试咬住离他最近的东西——那是Sulu的脸蛋——紧接着他的肚子挨了一拳。一阵低沉的笑声顺着Jim的分身往上，传到他的脑子里。只有他的意志支撑着他站直，勇敢地争斗，不要跪在冰凉的地板砖上，不要咽下任何Sulu想要塞到自己嘴里的东西。  
由于两人的身高和体格都差不多，最后他们打成平局。只是Sulu不惧于使诈，抓住了Jim的蛋蛋，瞬间扭转局势。  
“天哪，你真的很烦人。”Jim抱怨到，而Sulu笑了出来。  
“不，我有一个姐姐和一个妹妹。” Sulu回应道，同时用指甲刮了Jim一下，让对方突然绷紧脚尖，对着弥漫柠檬消毒剂气味的空气咒骂起来。  
  
在那周周末的一个聚会上，Uhura把Jim逼到角落里。  
当他用一杯冰镇柠檬汁、啤酒和“月光”混合鸡尾酒提神醒脑后，她说：“James Kirk，你来了？”  
“你能注意到我来真是太好了。”Jim有些不安地回答。  
“Kirk。”她重复了一遍，闷闷不乐的声音里带着低沉而危险的语气，“你还记得里克森吗？”  
Jim努力了，他真的努力想了一会。除了蓝头发、烦躁有节奏的喘息声和让人厌烦的感觉之类模糊的印象，他什么都没有想起来。“我当然记得，”他说着，脸上闪过一个“我很无辜不要伤害我”的友好微笑，“她最近怎么样？”  
“他。”Uhura咬牙切齿地说，“是我高中以来最好的朋友之一。”  
“噢。”Jim回答，然后开始默默策划逃跑路线。  
Uhura一边跟着他走向餐桌一边说：“自从里克森错误地和你发生关系后，他在课余时间里一直听着伤感的老歌剧，写着关于翱翔的雄鹰和甜蜜的黄昏的诗歌。”她的语气里带着困惑和轻蔑，又重复一遍：“诗歌，Kirk。一个通信专业的学生抬笔写着这样的诗歌，你能明白吗，Kirk？”  
“你看，那只是一件……发生过的事情，好吗？一个晚上，仅此而已。他认为这是我的错，但这实际上不是我的错。你想让我怎么做？”  
“从不做混蛋开始。”她怒气冲冲地说，“或者在你下定决心要和某人在一起的时候再给他打电话。或者当你真情实感的时候再告诉她，而不是仅仅为了在第二天早上醒来时找个借口摆脱麻烦。并且你现在还想对我的另一个朋友这样做？Hikaru？告诉我你还记得他。”  
“我记得，”他打趣地说：“是Ricky（Hikaru的昵称）的屁股陷入麻烦了。”  
Uhura把她的饮料泼到Jim的脸上，几块冰块在他的皮肤晒伤留下刺痛而冰冷的凹痕。  
Jim有很多解释来回复Uhura的问题，比如Sulu已经是一个成年人，他可以照顾好自己。比如Sulu才是那个把Jim钉在厕所门后，用长时间练习的技巧给他口活，直到Jim不知道自己身处何处。而第二天下午，Sulu在课堂上和他打招呼，就好像什么事都没有发生过，然后又像溺水了一样亲吻他。或许他会给Ricky打电话，除非他忘记了Ricky的本名，或者那天晚上的性爱很糟糕。  
但是他没有告诉她这些事情，因为他怀疑和Uhura的争论更像是打一场游击战，双方都遭受了不可估量的间接伤害。并且Uhura是极少数的能真正威慑Jim的人。  
取而代之的是Jim悄悄离开，钻到一个洗手间里。他的耳朵烫得厉害，感觉每一个人都在盯着他上半身浸透的天鹅绒绿色衬衫，并且他闻起来像一个酿酒厂。但是Jim决定无视它们，因为这是他唯一的选择。他确定自己不会离开酒吧，因为离开酒吧意味着逃跑，而逃跑意味着失败。  
Uhura可以随心所欲地瞪着他——“也许她说对了一点点”，Jim脑海里的一个声音低语道——但这就是问题的根本所在。  
  
  
他们之间达到了一种不太像炮友”的关系，因为他们不是朋友，不完全是。  
  
  
Jim不知道这种关系在什么时候改变了Sulu；有计划的校园约会将令人兴奋的性爱变成更多的东西——Jim甚至不知道该怎么称呼它。Sulu会激起他的兴趣，也会打击他的兴奋，会在每一次交往中欲擒故纵，而Bones负责拽着Jim不让他撞得头破血流。  
“这不是我的问题。”Jim说着，此时的Bones看上去好像在呻吟和翻白眼（也许两者都有）之间挣扎，但是最后他大笑起来。  
“我来告诉你这是什么，”他对Jim说着，同时像往常一样在医务室中忙来忙去，一刻都停不下来，脸上还挂着长期劳累过度的神情。Jim曾经很担心Bones“劳累过度的神情”，直到他意识到这只是Bones的常态——医生从来不知道如何放松。“真不敢相信你还没有认识到这一点。”  
“什么？”Jim靠在医务室的一张床上问道，床可比等待室的椅子舒服多了。  
Bones停下忙碌的手，盯着他看，好像他在思考Jim是不是在婴儿期撞到脑袋（这是Bones第二喜欢的修辞手法），接着医生问：“为什么Sulu总是能让你心烦意乱？”在Jim的耸肩和威吓下，Bones转一圈眼睛换了个说法：“为什么你最近总来医务室烦我，浪费我的时间？像个希望被妈妈安抚的孩子，告诉他一切都会好起来。”   
如果不是Bones正一本正经地盯着他看，Jim可能会觉得医生正在胡说八道。他知道Bones说的不完全错，所以他双臂交叉在胸前摆出防御的姿势，并说：“好吧，什么意思？”  
“该死的，难道你在指挥官课程中没有学到什么吗？自我评价课？或者随便它们叫什么。”Bones看到Jim脸上的表情后改口道：“Jim，你已经习惯做一个独生子了。闭嘴我知道你有个哥哥，但这不是我想说的，也不重要。你知道这是什么吗——这是你的为人方式。你知道世界不应该绕着你转，但是你觉得它应该绕着你转。陌生人总是随和的，你不需要为了和他们搞好关系强加努力。如果你说‘当然，这是因为我很棒’，我会抬脚踹你的屁股。”  
“但我就是很棒！”  
“是的我知道。随便吧。”Bones又开始毫无必要地把医疗器械扔进各种抽屉里，Jim预测他们的谈话将会偏离主题，聊一些舒服一点的事情。但是Bones突然接着主题说：“你现在处于一个前所未有的情况下，你无法控制，也讨厌这样。”他停顿了一下，用温和的语气继续说：“Jim，你有没有试过和与你一起跳舞的人交朋友？同时你还知道他们最喜欢的冰淇淋口味，他们的爱好，他们最喜欢的颜色，而不仅仅是他们耻毛的颜色？”  
好问题。  
Jim花了一些时间把他的伴侣们归类，回到最开始的时候——“嗯……我有个女朋友，高中那会。”不太好的结果是，她偷走了他收藏的所有全息影像和他的宠物龟，搬到了国家的另一边，而不是“彻底的毁灭”。总的来说，Jim倾向于精挑细选那些可以和他走得比较近的人，其他人只是被模糊地贴上“友好的熟人”的标签。他可以和“友好的熟人”在周五喝酒，可能还会发生性关系。  
他的朋友少得令人不安。  
Bones好像读懂了他的心思，他说：“我得说你不擅长处理‘互利朋友’之间的事儿。事实上，我觉得你不擅长交朋友，就这样。”  
“我要崩溃了，Leo，”Jim说着。这个笑话断断续续，最后变得单调乏味。他摊开四肢躺在床上，盯着天花板，不明白自己为什么比以前更加困惑于自己想要什么。  
“上帝啊，”一只温暖而粗糙的大手掌滑过Jim的前额，“用你自己的时间自怨自艾吧，我还有工作要做。”  
“那么医生的建议是什么呢？”  
“你在向一个不知道要花多少年愈合离婚伤疤的人寻求建议？我怎么能知道呢？”  
“你真是帮了我的大忙，Bones。”  
“所以我的建议是免费的。”  
  
  
理论上来说，训练是很简单的，因为他们的第二年已经使用Martian Colony接驳船3号进行了太空行走训练。Jim很高兴地发现Sulu是一个有些怪异的舵手，一个业余爱好，他说，特别酷。那时Sulu正在驾驶Jim的飞船来完成他的舵手任务，Jim穿着宇航服坐在那里，汗流浃背地看着Sulu完成任务。当然，Sulu灵巧的动作，低声与基地和领航员沟通，还有长长的手指在操纵杆上跳舞。这些熟悉的感觉让Jim嘴唇发干，阴茎发硬——为什么他不能在看着Sulu的时候不在脑子里做着完全不恰当的性幻想？  
为了分散自己的注意力，Jim对着Sulu的后脑勺自言自语，提出无数的问题或者说一些毫无意义的东西，只为看到Sulu努力忽视自己。Sulu停顿了一下，手指磕磕绊绊，显得很生气。如果Jim叫他“Roo”会让Sulu转过头狠狠瞪他一眼。Sulu的这些反应让Jim感到高兴，他准备继续惹恼Sulu直到飞船发射，但指导员严厉批评了Jim，要求他停止分散其他船员的注意力。  
EVA的声音让Jim头脑清醒。失重感和宇宙的无限空间感让他充满了回归家乡的宁静，星星点缀在延伸到远方的黑色上，火星的红色光环照耀在前方，而地球宁静的蓝色就在他的身后——宇宙正在用充满冒险与未知的迷人歌声呼唤他。指导员在指挥台上大声发号施令，二年级学生缓慢而笨拙地排列成队列。Jim咧嘴一笑，太空中的实际情况和地球上的模拟训练从来都不一样。太空中的实际操作比模拟好上成千上万倍。  
飞船就是在那时爆炸的。  
先是一阵噼里啪啦的嘶嘶声，接着通讯器上响起了警报声，声音刺耳得足以让Jim不敢直视反馈系统，眩光暂时遮住了他的感光面罩。当眩光消失时，他已经开始用防护服的喷气来回翻转，匆忙得有些笨手笨脚。防护服服里面没有过冷或过热的感觉，只有明亮的火焰和蒸汽在完全寂静的环境中喷射而出，飞船翻滚着远离他们。  
Sulu的有条不紊但非常单调的声音从通讯器中传来，只有Jim能辨认出在平静背后嗡嗡作响的恐惧感。“星联基地，我们有紧急情况。主推进器失效，J‘red中尉失去知觉，我们需要紧急医疗救援，请尽快。飞船船体破裂，我们正在竭力修补——’”  
就在Jim看着火焰和碎片再一次爆发的时候，第二次爆炸产生的冲击波袭来。而Sulu没有回应他们的呼叫。  
他们仍然被一条长长的安全绳拴在飞船上，Jim的同学们一个接一个解开钩子，唯恐被飞船拖进火星的重力场里。但对Jim来说只有一个选择，时间也所剩无几。他关掉通讯器，切断了同学和指导员惊慌失措的喊叫声，然后转过身，在穿梭机翻滚几圈后拉着自己的手。他的同学们疯狂地向他挥手，如果Jim朝右看，可能会看到指导员绷着脸冲他大喊大叫。但Jim没有，已经没时间争论了。  
Jim用了一些杂技般的动作才让自己和旋转的飞船保持同步，并在飞船上找到一个开口。事实证明，他不需要打开飞船的舱门，因为一个锯齿状的大洞几乎将飞船的右舷一分为二。飞船的内部充斥着闪烁的灯光、打转的火焰和水蒸气，看起来简直是一场噩梦，防爆门肯定出了故障。而这是一个好消息或者是一个坏消息——当他摸索前进时，Jim不必在手动驾驶上浪费时间，但这也减少了船上可供呼吸的气体。  
意识清醒的Sulu仍然在掌舵，他的脸上戴着一个氧气面罩，正在和一个笨重的东西作斗争。  
Jim没有理会像冷水一样锋利的洗脱液，而是抓住Sulu检查他的状况。Sulu粗暴地甩开他，回到他刚刚努力的地方，Jim终于看清了对方是要把J’red 塞进逃生舱，并试图关上舱门。  
“该走了！”Jim大喊，但他忘记了Sulu听不见头盔中的声音。“穿上你的宇航服！”Sulu没有反应，似乎没有注意到Jim。如果他们不离开飞船，他们可能都会死。通往另一个逃生舱的路被火焰和损坏的操控板堵住了，大部分船尾吊舱都不见了。J‘red和瓦肯人比起来也是非常重和强壮的，他已经占据了逃生舱的大部分空间。他们唯一逃生的机会是穿上宇航服，离开飞船，进入太空，和其他人一起等待撤离。Sulu眼神茫然，前额血肉模糊，即使没有失去人造重力他的行动也是游走不定的，所以Jim只能推着他走，没空在乎礼节。Jim抓住了Sulu一边肩膀推着，但Sulu拒绝离开，把Jim顶在舱壁上用双臂撑着身体。Sulu头脑混乱，以至于没有意识到Jim是在帮自己。  
Jim戴着蓝色头盔发誓，现在没有时间做一次可笑的扇耳光战斗，所以他退后，重重地打在Sulu脸上。Sulu的视线移到Jim头上时，惊讶地露出受到背叛的表情。  
一拳打上Sulu的脸并不像他曾经想象的那样开心。  
“没有你，我的生活轻松多了。”他一边说，一边用另一只手拍打舱门的弹出按钮。  
Jim的一条胳膊下夹着不省人事，穿着宇航服的Sulu，他一脚踢开仍在翻滚的穿梭机，一边用防护服的推进器把他们推走。  
  
  
当Jim颤抖着站在大楼外等待有人放他进去时，Sulu没有回复他的短信，这是第一个暗示——也许Sulu不喜欢有人在早上五点出现在宿舍里。  
然后他突然想到，也许当Sulu说：“嘿，是的，当然，随时都可以来”的时候，自己应该问好更多的详细信息。不久前，Jim为了学院马拉松训练想要来Sulu的宿舍呆一会。而再往前这只不过是一时幻想。  
但是，操，在飞行船的事故和听证会（Sulu帮助他的另一件事）之后，Jim仍然不确定他作为一个被帮助者和帮助者的感受。他不会拒绝在奔跑路上有一个免费的搭档，他坚信要利用一切可能的优势来赢得比赛，无论是打扑克，外星化学课程，即将到来的小林丸号测试，甚至是学院马拉松比赛。  
今天可不能浪费，因为他必须见到Sulu。自从那次事故和听证会后Jim已经有两周没有见过他了。而且，嗯，这只是一次再简单不过的邀请，不是吗？  
什么都没有发生，Jim也没有退缩，他只是……撬开了宿舍大门。这并不难。如果学生宿舍的安保设施仅仅就是这样，Jim也有必要检查自己宿舍的锁。  
他先查询了走廊控制台，再询问了保安，然后艰难地走到了五楼。最后，一声不满的呻吟回应了他的敲门声，接下来是永无止境的摸索声和撞击声。Sulu显然已经设法拼凑起足够脑细胞，朝他说了一声：“进来。”  
“上帝啊，”Sulu厌恶地说，像个熬夜到凌晨的夜猫子一样表达自己的不满和疲惫，“现在几点了？”  
他应该是看起来没有吸引力的，因为Sulu穿着皱巴巴的灰色学院T恤，亮紫色格子的长筒法兰绒睡裤；他的头发像木刨花一样向各个方向散开，颧骨上显出毯子的压痕，两只眼睛下都印着黑眼圈——左眼有一圈褪色的黄色痕迹。但他不是全然没有吸引力，他看上去不错。  
Sulu的眼睛里露出一种想要杀死Jim的神色，但Jim无视了他的表情，并推着他穿过房间，直到撞到墙上发出砰砰的响声。Jim靠在Sulu身上，只有他的汗水混着Sulu挣扎的双手缠绕在Jim的运动衫上，而Jim的舌头伸进Sulu的嘴里。  
在第一声惊叫和牙齿碰撞的叮当声后，Sulu回吻了他。Sulu向他张开嘴，好像他从一开始就期待着这个吻。  
“七点。”Jim撒谎了，现在最多只有五点十五分，他觉得Sulu不会仁慈地对待接下来要说的消息。“期末考试的成绩公布了，你看到了吗？”在清晨阳光的照耀下，Sulu越来越迷惑的脸上布满一种奇异的绿色。Jim过了一会才弄清楚这绿色是什么——Sulu的房间里到处都是植物。大部分植物挤在两扇窗户前的窄窗台上，它们的叶子过滤着从窗外照进来的阳光。书柜里的植物充当书档，天花板的钩子上悬挂这一株相当巨大的多叶藤蔓植物，床头柜上还有三株长着刺的仙人掌。当Jim转身过去扫视全景时，一株兰花差点戳到他的眼睛。  
“我选修了植物学。”Sulu缓慢地解释道，他注意到Jim看上去像个一无所知的笨蛋。  
Sulu的声音听起来很茫然，但Jim发现这样的他看上去很好——他仍然摊在灰褐色的墙壁上，黑色的眼睛半睁着，T恤衫皱成一团。他的整个世界仿佛一下子被James T Kirk搅乱了。Sulu的声音中夹杂着防御性的调子：“我喜欢植物。”  
Jim继续摸索着那件糟糕的T恤下光滑的皮肤，同时问到：“含有性花粉的植物吗？”  
对方嘲笑地哼了一声：“那只是个传说，Kirk。”Sulu对着他扭来扭去，显然觉得空间很拥挤。Jim靠近了一些，把他继续压在墙上。“Kirk，现在不是七点，应该比七点早一个小时。你想知道我看没看到我们的成绩？你怎么进来的？”  
Jim突然感到庆幸，幸亏他的手边没有能砸到Sulu头上的重物。“当然是疯狂忍者的技能。你没抓住重点——成绩！他们被贴出来了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以——”Jim意识到他需要重新开始酝酿感情，再经历一次“真他妈好”的感觉——说实话他不敢相信自己在考试中得了满分，他所有的课都得了满分。当然他已经高兴了好一阵子，但剩下的兴奋应该直接显露在Sulu家门口。因为那可是“外星化学课”。 Sulu离开了一阵子，Jim想念他，而且事故不是他的错。甚至连调查也说事故不是他的问题。 "所以我是第一名，你这个混蛋。"  
"哦，什么？ 你在说什么？！"Sulu大声说，把他推开。他穿过房间走到控制台前面敲打了一会。 Sulu停顿一下，骂了一句，然后重重地把自己摔到椅子上，以至于Jim担心他会一屁股摔倒在茶壶上。在长时间的沉默中，Jim看着Sulu脖子上优雅的线条，无意识地用手指拨弄着自己的头发，让黑色的头发比以前更加狂野。  
最后，Sulu笑了。 这就是为什么Jim觉得他如此疯狂，莫名其妙地有吸引力：他和其他人一样认真对待学院、课业、成绩和事业；但是他有远见，能够应对困难，能够自嘲。  
"现在我们都得过第一名了,"他说。 Sulu转过头来看着Jim，清醒地补充一句。 "说实话，我完全忘记了期末考试。"  
“是的，我知道，这不是你的错。”Jim说得很轻，而Sulu给了他一个尖锐的目光，暗示他的语气和言语都是错误的。因为Sulu像Jim一样，永远不会因为事情出错而不责怪自己。  
Sulu似乎在酝酿回答，然后停下来低头盯着自己的手指，尴尬地补充道：“我应该早点道谢，谢谢你来救我。”他的嘴角微微翘起，“还给了我这个。”他抬手摸了摸那块淤青，“虽然你没必要给我那么重的一拳，混蛋。”  
Jim不知道该说些什么，所以他做了他最擅长的事情——用他的嘴唇来舒缓地进攻。  
吱吱作响的椅子以一个惊人的角度向后倾斜，Jim更用力地靠在扶手上，试图尽可能多地把舌头伸进Sulu嘴里，而Sulu显然是想把Jim的整个嘴巴都吞下去。他们之间回荡着一种淫荡的，令人兴奋的，太他妈完美的气氛。  
Jim把Sulu从椅子上拽下来，推到床上，而椅子正要翻倒过去。那些可笑的睡衣先从Sulu身上被摘掉，Jim的手掌滑到薄布料下温暖柔软的皮肤上，滑过Sulu髋骨突出的部分，下垂的腰部，还有凸起的胸腔——他把Sulu的手从拉扯衬衣的地方甩开。  
“你会说停吗？”他突然停下来，喘着气，看向Sulu歪歪扭扭的，不得不被亲吻的嘴唇。“就让我做一次，我想抚摸你，好吗？”Jim深吸一口气，脸上的假笑消失了，取而代之的是内心某种阴暗的想法。  
“想念你。”最终，Sulu低沉地说，抬起屁股凑到Jim手边，“尽管你说这话的时机不对，而且你有些自大——啊！”  
Jim对着Sulu的大腿咧嘴一笑，用舌头舔了舔咬过的部分表示歉意。Sulu的手在Jim的肩膀上颤抖，当他抬起头想要看看Jim在做什么小动作时，腹部收紧露出结实的棕褐色腹肌。  
该死的炫耀。  
为了不让Sulu再炫耀他的腹肌，Jim一路朝上舔上了Sulu的阴茎，弄得他舔过的地方都湿乎乎的；他在Sulu的前端挑逗地旋转了一下他的舌头作为结束。  
该死的，让Sulu像那样失神的感觉真好，他的脸放松下来，紧紧抿着柔软的，沾满口水的嘴唇。接着Jim开始不规则地舔弄，时而戏弄时而严肃，津津有味地品尝着Sulu每一次控制自己的欲望——Jim的舌头每上扬一下，Sulu的臀部就会扭动一下。他的手指不可查觉地紧紧抓着床单，当空气突然安静时，他的喉结会随着Jim的吞咽声上下起伏。  
Sulu只在Jim面前发出低沉的，毫无防备声音，因为他希望这次性爱是美好的，他需要拥有一次美好的性爱。Sulu的手指滑进Jim卷曲的头发里，仿佛Jim是他唯一的船锚，让他不会随波漂走。当Jim回应他的时候，他们会十指相扣，并且Jim将他整个吞入，Sulu的身体弯曲着贴近Jim的嘴。Jim的拇指划过Sulu髋骨的凹陷，在他紧张颤抖的高潮中抓住了他。  
他喜欢Sulu身上的味道，虽然有些矫情，但是尝起来有像青草，有些咸，还有一点牛奶的味道。  
Jim几乎从来没有见过Sulu的这番模样：他融化了，目光柔软并且四肢放松。他们通常在半公共场所匆忙地做爱，从来没有时间去整理衣服，把头发梳好。Sulu从他怀里抽身而去，就像什么都没有发生过一样。  
Jim充分利用了这种不在计划内的宁静，他用鼻子和舌头悠闲地探索着Sulu平坦的腹部，品尝着带有咸味的光滑皮肤下的紧致肌肉。Jim的阴茎已经硬得像石头一样，但此时此刻他只想享受这难得的平静。更难得的是，Sulu正静静地躺在他的身下，没有试图用柔道或者其他什么动作把他掀翻。  
当然，这没有持续太久。大约一分钟后，Sulu还是挪动。“你想进来吗？”他问道，声音如同搅拌机一样粗糙。Jim不需要问他是什么意思，甚至不需要大声说“是”，因为他的分身正贴在Sulu的大腿上猛烈地跳动。Sulu的脸上再次出现真诚而缓慢的微笑，以至于Jim不得不亲吻他。“我知道你一直在思考这个问题。”Sulu补充道，带着精心策划的嘲讽语气，没有激情，充满了顽皮的幽默。  
Sulu像猫一样向上卷起身体陷入Jim的胸膛，牙齿咬进Sulu的脖子，双手无数不在地抚摸：它穿过Jim的头发，抚摸Jim的脸颊，一直到他的屁股。不停地标记他，逗弄他，调戏他，直到Jim把Sulu推倒在肚子上。Sulu分神了，他在昏暗的灯光下露出纯洁的笑容，眼角微微皱起。当他享受这一切的时候，Jim拽过他的屁股凑上自己的嘴，Sulu的笑容消失了，而是露出了一个无声的“O”型嘴，就像被扇了一个耳光。  
Jim喜欢他脸上惊讶的表情，就像喜欢Sulu咬住枕头发出的断断续续的声音。他的膝盖大开，臀部为了迎合Jim的舌头向上抬起。Jim舔舐他，打开他的身体，伸进自己的舌头，为Sulu低估了自己而惩罚他。  
他想让这一切持续下去，甚至有可能不用手让Sulu再次达到高潮，但是Jim没有耐心——说实话，Sulu更擅长做这个，但是他已经快绷不住了。Jim想过在很多地方这么做：在课堂的休息时间，在图书馆里，或者在餐厅的桌子对面。这是他第一次在床上做，而不是贴着墙速战速决，所以Jim要慢慢来，用他的分身代替手指和舌头，一寸一寸地向前推进。  
又紧又热的Sulu的皮肤环绕在他的周围，Sulu的眼神变得疯狂，嘴巴张开发出疼痛的喘气声，长长的大腿在Jim每次推入时都会弯曲起来。Jim进入得又深又慢，直到Sulu被推拉到他的面前，抓住Jim的脖子让指甲刺入皮肤。他把Jim按在那儿，紧挨着他的嘴巴喘气。Jim再次插入时他喘息着说：“你觉得我会停下休息吗？来吧，操我。”而Jim永远不会对此说“不”。  
于是，他把Sulu柔软的身体抱进怀里，额头贴在Sulu脖子光滑的凹陷处，快速撸动Sulu的分身，直到Sulu嘴里吐出的脏话变成没有意义的字节。Sulu沮丧地一拳打在他的肋骨上，刺激得Jim迷失在大脑皮层最原始的痛感中。  
当Jim最后一次插入的时候，Sulu在他的身体下面发出潮湿颤抖的呼吸。他听到Sulu小声说了一个像“Jim”的名字，也许只是他的想象。  
  
  
Jim知道Sulu喜欢在咖啡里加多少糖，他知道Sulu喜欢草莓胜过樱桃，喜欢巧克力胜过香草，他最喜欢的食物是韩国料理。他所了解的有关Sulu的一切似乎都和食物相关——除了最近发现Sulu喜欢的坚果算是一种植物。  
至少这是个开始，也是一种全新的体验。  
“你选修了哪门外语课？”  
“瓦肯语，Anakana方言。”Sulu的声音很低沉，听起来昏昏欲睡。  
Jim抬起了眉毛说：“真不错。”  
“我必须选这门课，天体科学的必修课，你知道的。很多现代研究都是在瓦肯科学院进行的，所以你至少要有一些基础知识来阅读最新的期刊——”  
“我选了克林贡语。”  
Sulu睁开眼睛，停顿了一会，Jim确信他在寻找一个非常长的瓦肯语来描述感觉，最后给出了一个充满怀疑意味的大笑：“你说什么？为什么选了克林贡语？”  
Jim咧嘴一笑说：“指挥官必须的课程。我敢打赌，克林贡人将是我们下一个将面对的敌人。听听这个：nuqDaq ta' SoH pol yuch？”  
Sulu盯着他看了很长时间，Jim开始大笑，当Jim还没有停下大笑时Sulu变得很生气，“这都是你编出来的，”Sulu最后总结说，“你只是一个新生，怎么……”  
“我不是一个真正的新生，”Jim告诉他，“不，真的，算是吧。”  
“好吧，”Sulu有些怀疑地说，“你作为一个新生有点老了。”  
“这将是我在学校的第一年，”Jim承认，“但我是个天才，而且我很棒。老师们都喜欢我。”这些话让Sulu非常疑惑，所以Jim同情地为他解释，跳过了关于他父亲的部分，从Pike和爱荷华州的酒吧开始，并惊讶于交朋友是多么容易。如果Jim没有把时间浪费在做蠢事上，交朋友是多么容易。  
现在Sulu看着他，好像他不能Jim是否是一个全新的物种，还是一个疯狂的物种，或者两者都是。Jim发现，他喜欢让他自己看起来就是这样，就像Bones说的那样。  
“是的，Pike。”Jim以一种不是最有说服力的方式结束向Sulu解释，“所以，我的外星化学会不及格，但我在外语，战术和所有人文学科都是最强的。奇怪的是，它们怎么就不平衡呢？”  
“那么，你为什么不选择通信专业呢？”Sulu现在没有在看Jim，他从床底下挖出个人PPAD，开始敲打起来。  
因为我的父亲。  
“朋友，那样真是把所有的乐趣都毁了。我知道如何用五十种语言说脏话，你在找什么？”  
“等等，”Sulu坐起来了，“等等，等等。你刚才是不是用克林贡语说‘你把巧克力放哪儿了’？”  
“这是一个非常有用的短语。”Jim小心翼翼地说。有那么一小会，他以为Sulu生气了，但随后他发现Sulu在忍住努力不笑，这可笑地取悦了他。  
在无尽的时间中，Sulu的目光像温暖的冰块滑进Jim的嘴里，Jim的心跳跳过了一个俗气的浪漫小说的节拍，接着这一刻就消失了。  
但是它就在那里，就像他们头顶管道里冒出的冷风一样触手可及。此时此刻Sulu的表情只有在和有着棕色卷发和雀斑的瘦削圆眼睛男孩聊天时才会出现，Jim只是顺便认识了这个传闻中的俄罗斯天才。这个男孩的面容、头发、雀斑，Sulu一直在嘲笑的他所说的话、或者可能是因为这个孩子是少数几个真正允许叫Sulu“Roo”的人，都让Jim想要揍他一顿。  
因为这是Jim，只有Jim能让Sulu看起来像被所有温暖的事情和秘密逗乐。  
“你说这是什么？”Sulu问道，并且感觉到Jim的情绪突然变了。  
“没什么，”Jim回答，在地板上摸索他的衣服，“我该洗个澡，也许改走了。”  
“你还是留下来吧，”Sulu躺在破晓的阳光下平静地说，“你要去什么地方吗？”  
“不，”Jim承认了，而不是说他想要去哪里。季度赛已经结束了，Sulu昏昏欲睡地摊开四肢躺在床上，看起来刚被操过，微笑着说出邀请。在那一刻Jim不会在意这座建筑物是否着火，他的“什么地方”就是这里。  
“那就闭嘴，躺下吧。”Sulu打着哈欠说，“你永远，永远都不许在八点前叫醒我，为将来做参考。新生在第一年总要早起。所以不要吵醒我，如果你不想失去一个蛋蛋的话。”  
“只会失去一个？”Jim咧嘴一笑，开心地听着Sulu的话以供日后参考。那么这个“日后参考”，不管是什么，可能还会有。  
Sulu睁开一只眼睛怒视着他：“一个蛋蛋只是一个警告，你到底躺不躺下？”  
“今天是星期二。”  
“那又怎样？”  
“我不敢相信你竟然忘记了星期二的事情！”  
“华夫饼对身体不好，”Sulu面无表情地说，然后他咧嘴笑了起来，“我们待会再去惹毛Pollan.”  
“就这么办。”Jim说着，偷走了Sulu的一个枕头。  
  
END  



End file.
